Tale of the Rescue
by lavawings
Summary: Its Nashi's 13th birthday and parents (Natsu and Lucy) told her that when was 13 she could on her first mission. What will be the mission? Will something happen to Nashi that will change her life forever? Found out it in my story: Tale of the Rescue. This a squeal to Love, Revenge, and Rescue. Their will be a little Nalu so don't worry. Rated t b/c of language used. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: Nashi Picks A Mission

Chapter 1:

Nashi Picks A Mission

**Lucy Pov.**

"Happy 13th birthday Nashi," Natsu and I yelled as our baby girl with long pink hair shuffled her feet across the floor.

Nashi poured her some milk, then drank it and headed for the door and left. "Natsu do you think she heard us," I asked.

Then Happy flew in and landed on table and said, "Three, two, one."

"Wait a minute," Nashi yelled as she dashed back into the house, "Its my 13th birthday! YES!"

Right after that Natsu and Happy started rolling on the floor because they were laughing really hard. "Natsu, its a big day for our daughter," I snapped, "She gets to go on a mission with us. Remember, we promised that she would get to go on her first mission once she was 13."

Nashi smile was now from ear to ear as Natsu grow pale. "Wait a minute," Natsu yelled then he went into thinking until he remember that promise, "Damn it your right."

"Well, I am celestial wizard and I don't go back on my word," I said to the pale faced Natsu.

"Yes, we're going on a mission as a family," Nashi yelled as she jumped in the air with excitement.

"Aye," Happy replied as he flew around her

"Don't worry Natsu, we'll be here with her every step of the way," I told Natsu.

"She has my hard headiness and your smart," Natsu said, "Not mention my fire magic ability. Throw together, and it could be dangerous."

I couldn't help but laugh as I replied, "Thats we are going together as a family to make sure she has that magic power in check. So don't worry." I think its sweet the

"Alright," Natsu answered then he sighed as he watched our little girl grow up.

"Nashi ready to go to the guild to pick your mission," I asked the cheering Nashi.

Nashi stopped jumping and cheering and she looked at Natsu and me when she said, "Lets go!" Then we all left for the guild as Nashi skipped along.

"Man, I hope she picks an easy mission," Natsu mumbled as he watch being cheery.

"I don't think that will happen," I replied then Natsu gave me a _what do mean by that _look, "Natsu, you would never go for the easy mission and like you said she has your hard headedness. Knowing our daughter, she'll looking at dangerous jobs."

"Say Happy, what kind should we go on," Nashi asked, "Maybe it should be like my mom's first mission? Or maybe we should get some bandits? Or how about a treasure hunt? Maybe a body guard job?"

"Whoa, Nashi slow down," I said.

"I can't help it, I'm just so excited," Nashi replied as she looked at me with her trademark grin.

"Yap, its official you have your father's crazy fighting spirit," I said.

"Wonder what book I get with my part of the reward," Nashi wondered aloud.

"But has your love for books," Natsu commented.

"Aye," Happy said in agreement with Natsu, I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Come on, Mom, dad, lets hurry to the guild," Nashi yelled at us then she turned around and ran toward the guild.

"Well, we better go," I said to Natsu and we follow Nashi.

**Nashi Pov.**

I looked back at my parents to see they were being all lovey-dovey, it kinda freaks me out but hey thats my parents. I looked at the guild and smiled with excitement as I kicked the guild doors open. "Good morning, Nashi, Happy Birthday," Mirajane said as I walked in.

"Thanks Mira," I replied as felt my like screaming with excitement.

"I made your favorite Zesty Skillet Potatoes," Mirajane told me as put the a black skillet with red spicy potatoes in it. I was happy this was going to be the best birthday yet, what could possibly go wrong.

"Thanks Mirajane," I replied as I eat my breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Nashi," a cheery voice said from behind Mirajane, when she popped out, i realized it was Lisanna.

"Thanks Lisanna," I answered after finished my breakfast.

"Got you a gift," Lisanna said as put a box wrapped in blue, green paper with a red bow on top in front of me.

I quickly unwrapped it and I saw an anklet, it was silver chain with two crimson dragon charms on the chain."Thank you, Lisanna," I said, "Its beautiful." Then I bent down and put the anklet on my left ankle where my fairy tail mark was. I never wear shoes, their totally uncomfortable to me so when I had my mark put on my foot.

"Oh wow, it looks really on you," my godmother, Levy, said with a smile.

"I know," I replied.

Then Levy kneed down and handed me a gift as she said, "Happy Birthday Nashi!"

I took the gift that was wrapped in a red paper with yellow ribbon tied around it and unwrapped it. "Oh wow, how in the world did get of this book," I asked, I was holding a copy of the book called The Phoenix Daughter, there are only ten copies.

"I have my sources," Levy said with wink.

"Wow, Levy you really went out of your way to get my daughter a really special gift," my mom said as she walked up with my dad right behind her.

"Yap, but I do anything for my goddaughter," Levy replied.

"Hey, Nashi, are you going to pick the mission," my dad asked me.

"All right, I forgot," I replied and then I zoomed a crossed the guild to the mission request board.

I looked every request until I spotted a request this request was:

**Capture of a band thieves**

Name of band: Thieving Bandits

Number of members: 15

Issuer: Mayor of Lotus, Iroh Siril

Reward: 480,000 Jewel

It didn't too hard so I pulled the flyer off the board and walked over to Mirajane. "So, have you picked your first mission," Mirajane asked as she eyed frier in my hand.

I looked at Mirajane with a smile and said, "Yes, this one looks like fun."

I handed the flyer to Mirajane so she could approve it when I heard a boy say, "Looks like the flame princess is going on her first mission."

"Thats no way to say Happy Birthday water boy," I replied to the 12 year old boy with raven colored hair and dark blues eyes.

"You want to go, ash girl," the boy yelled.

"Anytime, aqua prince," I yelled in reply.

"Thats enough Kano," Ryo said grabbing the boy's shoulder. Kano is Gray and Juvia's son.

"Thanks Ryo," I replied with a smile,_ I'm totally crushing on __Ryo__ but I don't think anyone knows_.

"She liiiiikkkkkkeeeessss you," Happy said as he flew around me and Ryo.

I felt heat rise into my cheeks and I saw Ryo was blushing so I yelled, "SHUT UP HAPPY!" Then everyone in guild starting laugh expect me and Ryo.

When things clam down, Mirajane said, "Your mission has been approved."

"Yes," I replied and jumped into the air then faced my parents, "When do we leave?"

"1:35 this afternoon," my mom replied. _This is the greatest day of my life!_


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy's Superstition

Chapter 2:

Lucy's Superstition

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME SKIP same day 1:35pm*

We're getting ready to get on the train and I was nervous but not just because of motion sickness but because my little Nashi is going on mission. _Good thing I__'__m here to help her._ "Hurry up, dad," I heard Nashi yell.

"Natsu, honey, it will be okay," Lucy whispered into my ear, "I'll let put your head on my lap so you can go to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay," I replied.

Once we got on train and it started, my motion sickness kicked in and I laid my head on Lucy's lap and fell asleep.

**Lucy Pov.**

"Haha, mom were right does have bad motion sick-," Nashi started to say but then her face became blue and she looked like she going be sick.

"Lucy, it looks like Nashi inherited Natsu's motion sickles," Happy commented as we looked at motion sick Nashi.

"Ya, but its not as Natsu," I replied as I compared Nashi to Natsu.

"Aye," Happy responded.

"I don't like trains," Nashi said, she wasn't as blue as Natsu but she looked like she was having a hard time.

"I guess will walk back home," I said to Nashi.

"I would like that very much," Nashi said as clutched her stomach.

*TIME SKIP 10:30PM*

"Lotus," male voice yelled from the train's speakers.

"Yes, that horrible ride is over," Nashi yelled with happiness in her voice as began to ran off the train.

"Natsu, time to get up," I whispered into his ear.

"Alright," Natsu said as he jumped into air.

"Come on, lets," Nashi yelled, "I never want to ride in a train again."

"I agree," Natsu as he caught to her.

"Natsu, you always say that but you never follow through," I replied as followed my husband and my daughter.

Happy flew next to me and he agreed with me by saying, "Aye."

"Well, mom, you said that we don't take the train back," Nashi replied.

"Really, Luce," Natsu asked me with his puppy eyes.

"Yes, your daughter has motion sickles not as bad as you but bad enough that I made the decided that we are not taking the train home," I replied.

""Alright," Natsu yelled then he grabbed Nashi's hands and they jumped around in a circle.

Then I felt someone watching us from behind me, I turn to see who it was then the feeling disappear. "Lucy, is something wrong," Happy asked.

"Happy, a moment ago, I felt like some one was watching us," I replied as I looked for someone who looked for superstitious but I couldn't find anyone.

"What do mean, mom," Nashi asked after she and Natsu heard me and they stopped jumping.

"I meant what I said," I replied then she and Natsu smelled the air.

"Its faint but I smell a little of Dorodo and Rin but its different," Natsu replied, "Its like they have been combine."

"We know it can't be either one of they, I mean they are both locked up in the magic conceal cell," I replied.

"Ya," Natsu said.

"Lets go, I want to start my first mission," Nashi said sounding inpatient.

"Aye sir," Happy cheered then we walked out of train.

**Normal Pov.**

Their was someone was watching Lucy, Natsu, Nashi, and Happy, it was a 15 year old boy who was wearing black jean torn jeans that dirt spots, a black short sleeve shirt with dirt stops, and old beat up black boots. This kid had jet black hair like Dorodo and green eyes like Rin and his name was Toshi Kamuki.

"Toshi," said a brown hair man who wore brown jacket, white shirt, brown pants, and black boots. This man's name was Jiro Otis and he could turn himself and anyone he holds on to invisible.

"Yes, Jiro," Toshi replied as he glared at the men behind him.

"Never mind," Jiro said sounding nervous.

"Thats what I though," Toshi replied, "Ringo, Follow them and don't get caught."

"Ya, ya," a teenage boy with light green hair, orange shirt, black jean, and gray boots answered this was Ringo Achiana.

"Good, now go and when you're done meet us back at the hide out," Toshi ordered and Ringo disappeared.

"Toshi, sir, what do we when Ringo gets back to hide out," Jiro asked.

"Once Ringo gets back to us at our hide out, he will report all the information on the Dragneel Family, we'll plan out our revenge," Toshi replied with a smirk and Jiro smirked back and they left the train station.

* * *

Dear readers,

So this chapter took a little longer to write than I had hoped. I am really sorry for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes that I have or will make as I am writing. I want to know what you, the reader, think of the plot so far. I hope I surprised you with this how this chapter ended. Anyways don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!

Thanks

Lavawings


	3. Chapter 3: Lotus's Job Request

Chapter 3:

Lotus's Job Request

**Nashi Pov.**

We walked into the address that Mirajane said that was the town hall and where the mayor's office would be. "Hello," a female light blue hair and red glasses said as she wrote on.

"Hello, we are the fairy tail wizards the mayor requested," I said to the woman then she put her pencil down and got up.

"Yes, we've been expecting you," the lady said and she stepped out from her desk and now we could see that she was wearing a white short sleeve dress that stopped at her knees, "Follow me."

The lady open the double doors next her desk, and lead down between a row of bench that faced the table that aldermen and mayor would sit behind during the town meetings. After we got to the end of the aisle of benches, we turned right and walked in front of table to a door. When we reached the door, the lady knocked at the door and a male voice said, "Who is it?"

"Its the fairy tail wizards who expected your request," the lady said to the man on opposite side of the door.

I heard the man shuffle across the floor to door then when he got to the door he opened it and said, "Welcome, fairy tail wizard. I'm so glad you came. Oh come in."

He let us by and their were three chairs closest to us and one chair on the other side of the desk. My mom took the seat farthest right, my dad took the seat farthest left, and I sat in the middle with Happy in my lap and the mayor Iroh Siril, sat in the chair on the other side of desk. It remained quite until I asked, "Mayor Iroh, you heard us to take out some bandits, I would like you to describe these bandits and the trouble they have caused?" I felt my parents look at me in shock, they have never seen this side of me, my serious side.

"Well yes of course," Iroh replied, "They are wizard bandits, they only come out at night, and we have no solid reports of what they look like. We get calls from people who were under the influence of alcohol so we can't believe the report of they're description to be full proof. But we know they are wizards the ground called themselves the thieving wizards, they leave this at every time the thieve a store." Then Iroh pulled out a piece of paper with circle and a triangle in the middle of the circle and under the circle was THIEVING WIZARDS.

"So, I know you said that the reports you got can't be trusted completely but I would like to read them anyways," I said, "Anything would help."

"Of course," Iroh replied, "I'll be right back." After that, Iroh left the room.

"Wow, Nashi, I didn't know you be so serious," my dad said.

"Well, if I could have gone on missions sooner you two would have seen the serious," I replied with a giggles.

"Aye sir," Happy said, "I'm the only person who has seen this side of Nashi. She only gets this serious when she is working on her or when she thinks she is alone with Ryo."

Then I felt heat rise up to cheeks and I tired to stop but I couldn't control it. "Happy… Why did you that," I asked my voice filled with embarrassment.

"Because you llllliiiikkkkkeeee him," Happy replied with a childish smile after that my mom giggled and my dad looked like he was going to explode with anger. _Happy, you__'__ve done it now._

Before my dad could let off some steam, Iroh walked with 3ft stack of reports that he put on the desk in front of. "Here are the reports," Iroh said as my eyes widen at the sight.

"Thank you, sir," I replied.

"Now their is hotel just up the street," Iroh said, "Its called Lotus Inn, I made revisions for you there."

"Thank you, sir, we'll be leaving that now," I said then grabbed the stack and marched off with my mom dragging my dad across the room and Happy flew as he giggled at sight of Natsu.

* * *

Dear Readers,

I just want you to know that I have been reading the reviews of some of my other stories. I may not be able to go back and some of my mistakes because I had to delete some of my older chapters of other stories. I am really really sorry! I do have the original copy on my computer but I will have to see if I made fixes on online that I didn't make on the original. So long story a little shorter, it going to take me while to fix some mistakes if I do. AGAIN I'm very sorry for all my spelling and grammar mistakes in this story, my past stories, and future stories!

Anyways I like to know what you think of the plot of this story so far, please! I read the reviews so be honest with me and share your thoughts on story so far. I will be having romantic in this story but it will be later on in the story. I better stop, I don't want to spoil the story. Remember: Follow, Favorite, and Review.

Thanks,

Lavawings


	4. Chapter 4: Nashi's Discoveries

Chapter 4:

Nashi's Discoveries

**Lucy Pov.**

Once we got to hotel, we checked in and went to our room and Natsu, Nashi, and I were reading the reports, all 759 of them, while Happy went to bed. Nashi and I were reading the long detail ones while Natsu took the short ones. Natsu was sitting in chair, I was sitting on the bed, and Nashi was sitting at the desk. "Wow, these all seem so different but they all seem to have something in common besides the nighttime reporting," Nashi comment after reading 27 reports.

"Whats that," I asked Nashi while was read my 14th report.

"There is always a young as the leader," Nashi replied, "And is always described as a boy between the 13 and 15 with jet black hair and green eyes."

"You're right," I said as I stop to think about the other reports I have read.

"Well, most of my reports basic say that they saw see kid with black hair with a few people disappeared," Natsu said.

"Lets finished reading as many of these as we can," I told Natsu and Nashi then Nashi put on the speed reading glasses that Ryo gave her as a birthday present and began to sped read.

*TIME SKIP 2:05 AM*

Natsu yawned and stretched his arms and went back then I heard a bam and I looked up to see Nashi passed out and her head slamed on the desk. "I told her that she shouldn't wear the glasses for to long," I said as I stared at my daughter.

"She was just pushing herself to hard," Natsu commented as he got up from his seat.

"Reminds of someone else I know," I replied with a few giggles as I got up.

"Shut up," Natsu answered gritting his teeth as he picked up Nashi.

"Oh come on Natsu you are always pushing yourself," I responded while cleaned up the desk.

"Ya, I know," Natsu mumbled while he laid Nashi on the bed that Happy was sleeping on.

"She is trying to prove herself to us," I said then I walked over to Natsu, "She want to prove that she could have started going on missions long ago."

"She just as hard head as me," Natsu replied as he stared at our daughter.

"You better believe," I said then kneeled down and kissed Nashi's cheek, "Good night, Nashi."

Then Natsu kneeled next to me and place his hand on her arm as he said, "Sweet dreams, Nashi."

After that Natsu and I got up walked around to the other bed as I turned off the lights and then climbed into bed with Natsu. "I'm so proud of Nashi," I said to Natsu with a smile.

"Me too," Natsu replied with a his trademark smile.

"Good night Natsu," I said.

"Oh no, not yet," Natsu replied then he tackled me and things grow from there.

**Nashi Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 8:47AM*

When I woke up, I saw my mom's head was on top of my dad's bare chest and they were both asleep and their sheets and blankets that they were under were a mess. _Oh good god, they did it last night. _Then I felt my cheeks get really hot, and I grab my key to the room and ran out the room. "Morning, Nashi," Happy said, he was just outside the room and heat in my cheeks despair as quickly as it came.

"Morning, Happy, would you like join me for breakfast," I asked.

"Sure," Happy replied then we raced down to the dinning area.

"I won," I cheered when we got to the dinning area.

"You cheated," Happy mumbled

"How can I cheat if there are no rules," I replied as I gave him a smirk.

"Aye," Happy replied as his his blue exceed ears flopped down in disappointment.

"Don't worry Happy, you'll win next," I told the exceed, "For now lets go get some breakfast, okay?"

After I made that suggest, Happy's ear perked up and smile came to his face as he said, "Aye Sir!"

*TIME SKIP 1 hour later*

My parents walked into the dinning area, and they both smile at me when they saw me but I didn't return it. After I saw them, I tired calmly walk over to my mom and grabbed her and pull her way to bathroom so we wouldn't be over heard. "Mom, you and dad did it after I fell asleep," I told my mom.

Then my mom blushed to point that her hair was red as Erza's hair and she said, "How do you that?"

"You two didn't hide it very well," I replied, "Dad's bare chest, your head on it, the messy sheets and blankets. If you were trying it, you didn't do very well."

My mother blushed even redder, then she told me this, "Nashi, your father wants another kid. We been trying for a while now." _WHAT!_

I felt my lower jaw dropper. _They want to make me a big sister! OH MY GOODNESS! _"Mom, think we should about this with dad when… umm… When get back home," I said and I could feel that my cheek were as red as my mom's at the moment then I left and went back to the table.

"Hey, Nashi what did you and Lucy talk about," Happy asked when I got to the table, I could tell that here was still heat in my cheeks at that point and my dad stared at with this eggs ready to fall of his mouth.

"I'll tell you later," I replied as I took my set.


	5. Chapter 5: Ringo's info & Toshi's plan

Chapter 5:

Ringo's info. and Toshi's plan

**Toshi**** Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 9:46PM*

Ringo got back to report his finding. "Natsu has very strong weakness," Ringo said after he climb into the tree house that is our hide out that we built a year ago.

"Welcome back Ringo," a 9 year old boy said as he hit the wall his ball. This 9 year old has purple hair, he wore brown shorts and a dark green short sleeve shirt, his name Ken Achiana and he was Ringo's brother.

"Yo, Ringo what the haps," a tall thin teenage boy said as he gave Ringo a side high five. This guy was 19 years old and his is Mareo Darver.

"Good to see you, man," a man greeted as Ringo sat on the fl or across from me. This man's name was Botan Hebb, he was 39 years old but he had gray hair and he wore black pants and a gray short sleeve shirt.

"Managed well, I see," a girl with light blue hair said to Ringo. This girl was 13 years old, wore red tank top and mini blue jean shorts, her name is Eriko Wolley.

"Welcome Home, Ringo," a little girl with orange hair said as she took a next to. This girl was 7 years old, she wore a dark purple short sleeve and black shorts, her name was Suzu Rayton.

"Great to have you back, bud," a teenage boy with brown hair said then slapped Ringo on the back. This teenage boy was 16 years old, he wore a black shirt and gray shorts, his name was Nikki Sloy.

"Great to see that made here," said Alex Taji who wore black everything.

"Hey Ringo," Joanna Anda said, she wore a black leather skirt and gray strapless shirt and her hair can change between black, green, and dark blue.

"Whats up, Ringo," said Ebisu Danno who was wearing black leather pants gray short sleeve shirt.

"Ringo, its good to have you back," Jiro said with a smile.

"Hello, Ringo," greeted Hana Maiya who was wearing a black tank top and a black mini skirt.

"Hi, Hana," Ringo replied and she kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

"Ringo, focus," I yelled.

"Right, right," Ringo replied as he shook his head, "Natsu weakness is his wife and daughter. If we were to kidnap one or both would go on a rage."

"Ya, tell me what do think of his daughter," I asked.

"She is good looking if that what you mean," Ringo answered.

"So, we'll capture both but he'll have to pick which girl gets to stay with him and which goes with us," I told them, "We make our move tomorrow at Sun down."

"Alright," everyone replied. _Mother, Father, I__'__m going to get revenge for both of you soon, very soon. Plus I get a pretty girl on top on that, I can__'__t wait to hear her scream and cry for mercy. _I smirked and moved to room because I was feeling really tired and I needed to get sleep for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: Toshi's Trap begins

Chapter 6:

Toshi's Trap begins

**Nashi Pov.**

*TIME SKIP Next day 11:55AM*

I was on the 193rd when I picked on something about, "Mom, the request said 15 but the highest number of people thieving is 13."

"Ya, but there is one girl with the same eye color but her hair is either black, green, and dark blue," My mom replied while my dad let out a big snore, he was fast asleep with Happy curled up by his head and he was also in dream land.

"Maybe its like take over magic," I suggest, "A person might be able to change their hair color."

"Wait, I've heard of magic like that," my mother replied, "Its call dying magic, its magic that can change a person use to change the color of their hair. Nashi you are a genius." Then I felt my mom wrap her arms around me.

"If that girl is using that magic, that means we are only facing 13 instead of 15 wizards," I said/

My mother looked at me as she replied, "Nashi, i think its better if not underestimate the enemy understand. Its better think and plan like there are 15 instead of 13 because we don't want to be caught off guard. Now lets finish these reports so we can be ready for tonight."

"Alright," I responded then I heard another loud snore come from my dad and I felt a sweat drop. roll down my forehead.

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 6:43PM*

I was fast a sleep when I heard Lucy whispered in to my ear, "Honey, its time to get up."

"Five more minutes," I told her then flipped over and my pillow over.

"No, DAD, you said that for past four," Nashi yelled then pulled the covers away, "Its not my fault you didn't get a lot of sleep last, that was yours and mom's choice just like the night before. AAGG! I can't believe I'm even talking about that."

When I realized what Nashi was talking about, I felt heat rise from toes to my cheeks."Umm…. Nashi, how.. do you know about… that," I asked feeling the embarrassment was written all over my face.

"You and mom didn't hide it very well and I confronted mom about it yesterday," Nashi said with a grin, "Thanks for trying to make me a big sister."_ Oh SHIT, so that why they were talking about yesterday morning. CRAP!_

"Umm… Lucy is that true," I asked with slight embarrassment in my voice as I looked at her. Then Lucy blushed, smiled slightly, and violently nodded her head.

"Okay dad, go take a shower, mom will take of clothes, me and Happy will be waiting down stairs," Nashi said then she and Happy headed for the door.

"Their in lllllooooovvvvveeeee," Happy commented with his huge childish smile and giggle.

"I know, thats why they got married and had me," Nashi replied as they walked out and she winked at Happy with a smile.

"She sure knows how to take charge," Lucy said, "I guess she'll make a good team leader. Maybe even a good guild master."

"Ya, now that would be something if she became guild master," I responded._ I wouldn__'__t want to be guild master, at least not until I find Ingeel. _

You might want go take your shower now or she might loose her patients and you remember what happen the last time she lost her patients," Lucy said with a grin. _God do I remember, Ice boy__'__s son was in a coma for a week. _Without another word I grabbed my towel and ran to bath for the shower.

*TIME SKIP 8:17 PM*

"Alright so as we planed we'll patrol the main shopping street from ow until 1AM, since that when all the reports start coming in," Nashi said sounding like the leader.

"Ya, me and nashi will patrol the left side of the street and Natsu and Happy will patrol the right side of the street," Lucy responded and she gave me I'm-sorry look.

"Well, if you need me scream my name or dad and I'll come to save you two in heart beat," I told the girls. _I have bad feeling about tonight._

"If we need to, we will, don't worry, daddy," Nashi replied then she gave a kiss on the cheek and they went on their patrol. Once they left, Happy and I started out patrol.

**Toshi**** Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 10:26OM*

Jiro's hand was on my shoulder and we both invisible as we walked toward the mother-daughter duo. Once we were right Jiro the signal to remove his had from my shoulder. "Well well well, look like the Mayor finally hired some wizards to stop us," I said looking at the two girls who just froze in their tracks.

"Who are you," the pinked hair girl named Nashi asked.

'Toshi Kamuki," I replied, "Ken trap them with your shadow holding magic." Then two shadow ropes moved a crossed the ground., trapping the girls.

"I can't move," the blond named Lucy said.

After that Ebisu and I walked up to the girls and put my right arm on Nashi's shoulder and Ebisu wrapped his arm around Lucy's neck and told them, "Scream for help."

"Natsu/Daddy," the girls yelled in unison, I felt a smile come to my face as put my right arm's lower bicep in front of Nashi's neck and my left hand pulled her left arm to back and pined it. _God, is so bad hot, in one ways then one._


	7. Chapter 7: Natsu's Choice

Chapter 7:

Natsu's Choice

**Natsu Pov.**

I heard my wife and my daughter scream my name and it was most blood-curdling and death ringing scream that I have ever heard. "Lucy, Nashi, I'm coming ," I yelled, my heart rate shot up and my adrenaline took control as I ran to the two woman I cared about most in this world. _I__'__m coming, please be safe._

When I got to the scene, I couldn't believe my eyes as I felt like my heart was about stop beating. "Welcome to the party, Natsu, I'm Toshi Kamuki," the 15 year old boy with jet black hair and green eyes said.

"Let them go," I told Toshi.

"I'll only let one go but the other one comes with us," Toshi replied.

"Fire Dragon," I started to yell but I was cut off.

"No magic or they both die," Toshi responded and he and the guy holding Lucy put a knife to their throats.

"No," I said, anger filling my voice and I looked at Lucy and Nashi who's month were cover by hands.

"Fie Drago Rar," Nashi said then Toshi's hand became red.

"What the fuck! Damn it," Toshi yelled in pain as he removed his hand from Nashi's mouth.

"Daddy, pick mommy," Nashi said to me with fear hidden in her voice and tears rolling down her face, "Yes, I'm scare and I want to be saved but mom might be pregnant and I don't want my future sibling dying before it have a chance to take their first breath. I'll be fine just please take mommy and run. As everyone at the guild says I've got your fighting sprit. Now pick mommy and go. I love you Daddy. I love Mommy. And I love you, Happy." I could hear the fear in her voice at the end, and I looked from Nashi to Lucy and I could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. _I don__'__t want to leave my daughter but I can__'__t leave Lucy either. God damn I hate this, why does this always happen to the people I care about most._

"Nashi," Happy said as tears steamed down his face and he stared her.

"Don't worry Happy, I'll see you again," Nashi replied, "Thats a promise, and Dragneels don't go back on their word."

"Actually, fairy tail strongest team will have to rescue you," Toshi responded with a smirk, "They'll have a week and half to find you and rescue you. That means you have 10 days."

"I don't care, I'm protecting my family present and future," Nashi retorted, "Dad, pick mom and get out here NOW!"

"I pick Lucy," I said not looking at either one of the girls as my heart filled with guilt. _I have to trust my daughter and make sure that i get her back safe and sound._

Then they let go of Lucy and Toshi and his men disappeared with Nashi, my knees fell to the ground and big wet tears escape my eyes because the guilt I was feeling was to much for me to handle. "Natsu, we have a very brave daughter," Lucy said when she knelt down next to me, " I'm sure Gray, Ezra, and Wendy will be willing help us. I'll save our daughter."

"Lucy is right, Natsu," Happy responded with spilling out of his eye, "We will save Nashi no matter what."

I looked at Happy and Lucy and a little of my guilt faded away. "Your right," I replied trying to hold in my raging anger but letting the tears fall. _Nashi, we__'__ll save you, I promise and we Dragneels never go back on our promises. _


	8. Chapter 8: 1 Thief steals a Kiss

Chapter 8:

#1 Thief steals a Kiss

**Nashi Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 10:36AM next day*

I woke up on a cold hard stone ground after being punched in the head and stomach a totally of three time before I was forced into a sleep. I looked around the dark damp room and sniffled the air, it smelt like crap which is a most unpleasant smell that even my father would with. I could hear water drop to the floor and saw a small light other side of a dungeon door. _Great I__'__m in a __dungeon_. "Oh, Good you're awake," said a 39 years old man on the other side of the door.

"Like you and your friends give two fucks," I replied with a hiss. _Now, I know why dragons don__'__t like __dungeon__s. _

"Wow, thats really strong language coming from the month out of beautiful and young," the man responded, "You should talk with a respect."

"I have no damn respect for you or any of your friends," I retorted with a little more hiss.

Then I heard footsteps and when they stopped I heard a 19 year old teenage boy say, "Toshi said to bring the girl to him the moment she wakes up."

"Well then you are in luck, Mareo," the old man replied, "She just woke up."

"Good, thanks Botan, I'll go get her," Mareo replied then Botan got off the stole.

"I'll talk to you later," Botan said then he walked off.

Then Mareo unlocked the door, I tried to make a run for it but I tripped over my own two feet and I realized that my hands and feet had tied up with magic blocking rope. _Damn it ALL! _"Look, no way you can run so forget it," Mareo told me.

"Just let you know, Dragon don't like it when people kid nap their children," I said, "The thing applies to dragon slayers. When my dad comes to save me, he'll show no mercy."

"I'm not the one you to worn," Mareo replied, "This was Toshi's idea, and he wants to explain why he kidnap you. There more to him then what meets the eye."

"He kidnap me, Nashi Dragneel, daughter go Natsu and Lucy Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel who is the son of Ingeel, the Fire Dragon King," I hissed, "My father doesn't take kidnapping lightly!"

"I know who your father is," Mareo replied then he grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me as tears of anger and frustration rolling down my face.

*TIME SKIP 24 minutes*

Mareo took me into a thorn looking room as teenage boy wearing all black said, "Toshi, I like this hide out much better than last. Its more black and dark. It suits you thieving guild."

"Thank you, Alex," Toshi replied then Alex left room with a weird gothic smile on.

"I brought Nashi just like you asked Toshi," Mareo said.

"Good bring her here," Toshi order as he pointed to the side of his thorn where he was sitting.

I was dragged to the where Toshi point and I fought by kicking and waving my tied legs and arms but it was pointless. "Just stop squirming, its pointless," Mareo told me then he pushed me next to thorn where Toshi was sitting.

"Fight as much as you want, I want let you get away," Toshi whispered into my ear. I wish I could slap him.

"I'll be leaving now," Mareo said and Toshi Nodded.

"Now, I brought you her because I want revenge," Toshi said and he smirked at me, "Your parents are the reason my parent are dying in a jail cell."

"No, they got their because their mistakes," I replied, "And it looks like you're going to have the same fate."

Then I saw Toshi hand got back and move forward and his hand hit his hand hit my face with trouble force and I started coughing up blood. "Bitch, you have no idea what hell I have been though because for the last 14 years I have had to grow up with parents. They were taken' away fro me by that damn conical and I had no one left to care for me," Toshi yelled and tears flowed down his face like a river, "At least when your parents were away you had people to take of you. I HAD ABSOLUTELY NO ONE TO SAVE ME, TO PROTECT ME,TO LOVE ME BECAUSE OF NATSU AND LUCY DRAGNEEL!"

"I'm sorry, your childhood was hell but did even try to find someone to take of you," I said, "My father told me that if I lost him or my mother, he said I could find someone to take care me. I never had to face that problem but I know that he did if Ingeel hadn't taken' him, who knows what would have happen. And my mother after her mother passed away, her father stopped caring and she ran away after her 16th birthday, she was about to go back to father when she met my father and Fairy Tale became her new family. I may not have faced the problem experience but I have family that has. I may not completely understand but I can try."

At that moment his tears stop and he stared at me with lustful eyes then grabbed my chin and pulled me toward him and he planted his lips on my. I tired to pull from Toshi but every time I tried he pulled me in more. _Ryo, I__'__m so sorry, this __bastard__ stole my first kiss._ I started to cry and Toshi blushed as he pulled from my lips.


	9. Chapter 9: Telling the Guild

Chapter 9:

Telling the Guild

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 3 days after Nashi's kidnapping 8:27AM*

"Morning," Lucy said as I slummed into a kitchen chair, we arrive the last night. It us two days to get back to Magnolia because we walk home like Lucy promise even though Nashi wasn't with us.

"Lets go to guild now," I ordered then I grabbed, I felt the guilt of letting those bastard take my daughter come back to haunt me. _The sooner We get to the guild, the sooner we can get the team together and save my daughter! And the sooner things will get back to normal._

"Aye sir," Happy said then he followed me and Lucy to the guild.

*TIME SKIP 10 Minutes later*

We walked into the guild which was loud and noisy like usual, I looked around for Erza and Gray. "Hey, Flame head, your back early," Gray said behind me.

"I'll explain why we're back early as soon as Ezra gets here," I replied.

Then Ryo came and he looked around the hall after he saw me and Lucy and a moment later he asked, "Wheres Nashi?"

"I'll explain as soon Erza gets here," I replied as I looked around the hall for Erza.

"Explain what," Erza asked as she walked up behind me, which surprise me causing I jumped.

"Our daughter," Lucy answered as she began sod into my should and the guild started to get quite as Lucy continued, "Nashi has been person who kidnap her said that the strongest team, Team Natsu, has be the ones to save her. So we had to come back here to get our team back together to save her. The problem is we have no idea where she."

"I can help with that," Cana said after she finished her third barrel of alcohol this morning.

"How," Lucy asked as she sniffled and stared Cana who was leaning on the bar.

"I gave your daughter a help card for her birthday," Cana replied, "Its the same as the one I gave you during the S-Class Trails. It can guide us to."

"I'm coming with you," Ryo stated.

"No," I replied and I stared Ryo down.

"I need to," Ryo responded, "She is my best friend, and she was going to be my team mate. We agreed on that five years ago. So I'm going to help save her, and nobody is going to stop me. Anyways Wendy and Carla are out on a Mission, you need the extra help."

"Fine," I replied. _That kid is just like his determined but at least he has his mother__'__s smarts. _

"Natsu don't let my kid do anything stupid," Gajeel said to me with a glare/smirk.

"The kid has his mother's smart, he'll be fine," I replied with a bit of a smirk.

"We need to hurry," Lucy said as she pulled her together, "We only have seven days to find her and save her."

"Alright, lets go," I yelled as I ran to the door.

"Aye Sir," Happy called out as he followed.

"Natsu," Lucy yelled at me then I stopped running and turn to face he angry face.

"Yes, Lucy," I replied feeling a little nervous.

"Cana is going to lead the way since it is her card that telling us where we need go," Lucy said, "So follow her."

Then Cana pulled out a card that was calling out help and it lighted up and Cana said, "Follow me." As Cana lead the way, Erza, Gray, Ryo, Lucy, Happy, and I followed. _Men, I don__'__t like not being the one that people follow._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Boy this chapter was a challenge, but I enjoyed writing it. Anyways please what you think of the plot so far. I want to read so reviews for this story so please share your thoughts!

Thanks,

Lavawings


	10. Chapter 10: Natsu's and Ryo's Teamwork

Chapter 10:

Natsu's and Ryo's Teamwork

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME SKIP Five days after leaving the guild to Save Nashi 1:21PM*

Cana's card was glowing really bright now as we stood in of a dark evil-looking castle. "We are here," Cana said.

"I know I can smell her," Ryo and I said then we heard torturing blood-boiling scream.

"Thats my daughter," Lucy yelled, "Lucy KICK!" Then Lucy ran back and kicked the door with a lot of force and it flew open and everyone ran inside.

"Looks like they made," a green haired girl who was wearing black leather skirt and gray staples shirt said.

"Where is Nashi," Lucy yelled.

"With Toshi, he has taken' a liking to that girl," the girl replied.

"Ya, I don't understand why," a 19-year-old boy said, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Mareo Darver. And this green hair girl here is Joanna Anda."

Then a teenage boy with light green hair, orange shirt, black jeans, and gray boots walked in and said, "Nashi doesn't seem to like him that much. She kept saying Ryo in her sleep, and love. And she crying in silence when she is in her dungeon, mumbles sorry Ryo, bastard stole first kiss."

"You Bastards," Ryo yelled, "Iron Dragon's Club!" Then Ryo's arm transform into large steel clu and punch the kid who was just talking in the gut.

"Must be Ryo," the kid said as he got up and coughed some blood, "I'm Ringo."

"Ringo are you okay," a girl wearing a black tank top and a black mini skirt asked.

"Ya, I'm fine, Hana," Ringo replied.

"So, the guest, I hope they don't rack the castle," a guy who wore black everything said, "It would be a really drag."

"Come on Alex, that a bad attitude for a battle," a 39-year-old man responded.

"Whatever Botan," Alex replied.

"Oh, Alex, lighten' up," a boy who was wearing black leather pants gray short sleeve shirt said.

"Like hell I will Ebusi," Alex retorted.

"Hey, focus on Enemy," 9-year-old boy and 7-year-old girl yelled in unison.

"Ken and Suzu are right," 13 years old girl said.

"Hey Eriko, where is Jiro," Ringo asked.

"With Toshi, of course, he's not much of fighter, remember," Eriko answered, "Now, let get this battle started. Clone make: Self Copies!" Then Eriko 20 more appeared, and started to attack Erza.

"Shadow Magic: Shadow Hands," Ken yelled then there were hands made out of his shadow and they attacked gray.

"Expansion Magic: Human Boulder," Botan yelled and after that he his weight increased and he turned into a human blowing ball and he raced toward Lucy.

"Open Gate of the Ram," Lucy yelled, "Aries."

Then Aries appear and made a wall of pink wool to protect Lucy from Botan. Thank god. "Natsu, we need to take out some these guys so at least you and I can continue," Ryo said, "I'm going to save Lucy but can't decline that I need your help."

"Ya," I replied then we got back to back

"You won't make it past us," Alex said, "Sand Magic: Sand Bullets!"

"Alex is right," Ringo said, "Teleportation Magic: lighting attacks!"

"I going to attack them too," Suzu responded and pulled out her flute, "Sound Magic: Flute Sound Wave!"

"I'll attack to," Ebusi yelled, "Acid Magic: hot spilt"

Then Ringo disappear as sand bullets, waves of high sound, and yellow spilt head towards me and Ryo. "You're dead," Ringo yelled as he hit Ryo and me from the left and right.

"Lets show them what Dragon Slayers can do," I said with a wink to Ryo.

"Iron Dragon Roar," Ryo yelled then he roared out a tornado of sharp metal shards.

"Fire Dragon Roar," I yelled then I roared out fire tornado. When we finished our there was dust and smoke in the air to point where I couldn't see a thing.

Before everything settled down, I heard Ryo yell, "Nashi, I'm coming." After that I heard Ryo feet run down the hall and I followed him though the dust and smoke. As I ran though the dust and smoke cloud I saw that Alex, Ringo, Suzu, and Ebusi were all passed out on the ground. _We beat them. _


	11. Chapter 11: Toshi's Puppet Potion

Chapter 11:

Toshi's Puppet Potion

**Toshi**** Pov.**

"Ryo and Natsu are their way here," Jiro reported to me. I was in my room finishing up my puppet potion that would allow me to control anyone that drank it. It works for an hour.

"Good, Nashi is thorn room right," I asked shaking the potion which was the final step.

"Yes," Jiro replied as he watched me work.

"Good, all I need to do is get Nashi to drink this finished potion so I can have her attack her father and her lover," I respond and I let out an evil laugh as I got up, "She'll be able to speak her mind but her body will be under my full control. I can't wait to see the results." Then I walked out of the room with prion in my hand and headed for the thorn room.

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later*

I got to the thorn room and force Nashi to drink the puppet potion. "Ha… Now you are under my control, but don't worry Nashi, you can still speak your mind," I said then I untied the magic bound ropes and I gave her a blood-red sleeveless top and a black leather mini shorts change into and sent her to the bathroom the was hook to thorn room.

**Nashi Pov.**

*Time Skip 5 minutes later*

I finished putting on the clothes Toshi gave me since I knew I didn't have much of a choice and I left the bathroom and stood in the thorn room. The moment left the bathroom, I heard Ryo on the other side of the door yell as he banged on the door, "Nashi!"

"We're coming to save you," my dad yelled though the door. _Oh no, its a trap, Toshi is going to make me hurt them or worst._

"Ryo, dad, don't come in here, it's a trap," I yelled then Jiro turned invisible and went to the door and opened it.

"Nashi, what do mean a trap," Ryo asked as he ran toward me and hugged me and I heard Toshi laugh evilly.

"She means a trap," Toshi replied, "Nashi disable Ryo and Natsu even if that means you have to kill them."

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. _No. _"I don't want to," I whisper to Ryo, "But I don't have a choice."

"Nashi, now," Toshi ordered.

"Ryo, get away from me," I said.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Ryo said and he continued to hug me as I pulled my right arm back.

"Fire," I yelled.

_No._

"Dragon," I yelled.

_No, please, no._

"Iron," I yelled and tears started to fall faster.

_I don't want to do this. I might kill Ryo. No._

"Fist," I yelled and my arm swung forward with fire and hit him in the stomach. My eyes widen at my actions and tears fell off my noise and hit the ground. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

As Ryo fell to ground he said something but I couldn't hear what he said because my mind was screaming no. "What have you done to my daughter," My father screamed at Toshi. My tears rolled out of eyes and now hit the Ryo that now laid on the floor in front of me. _Why did this have to happen? I can__'__t believe this, I just hurt Ryo__… __No__…_

"I only made her drink potion that allows me to control her," Tosh replied with a laugh, "Now Nashi, attack your father."_ I don__'__t know what I should do__…__Someone tell me what to do__…_

My body wouldn't move, it was in total shock and it was ready to put me into a coma. "Nashi, now," Toshi demand with anger in his voice.

I felt tears roll down face, but my body was too shocked to move. _God oh, please, I don__'__t want this, I rather die or go into a coma then do this. I hurt Ryo, I might have even killed. i don__'__t want to kill anyone else. Please someone stop me, save me, end this nightmare._ "Daddy, save me," I said then I move toward my father unable to stop tears.

"Thats a good girl," Toshi said as he watched my every move. _I don__'__t like Toshi commenting me, I don__'__t want to hurt anyone__… __I__'__m so scary._

"Daddy, I'm scary," I said to him as tears moved down my face even faster and I stepped in front of him and he smiled at me. _Why is he smiling at me__…_

"I know you are but remember fire can't hurt me," my dad whispered and his smile grow then my tear came to a slow and steady stop. _Thats right it can__'__t hurt him so only my dad can save me, and he will. After all, he was there when mom needed him and now he is here when I need him._

"Dad, I need you to knock me out," I whisper then yelled, " Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" I ignited my left hand and then swung it in an arc toward my father. But as expected he ate my flames then hit me in gut.

I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach in pain and just as I'm about to pass out I hear my father say, "I'm sorry Nashi. I'll make it up to you, I promise." _And Dragneel never goes back on their word. Thanks dad, I__'__ll you when I wake up. Right dad?_ Then I laid my head on to my floor and passed with a smile on my face.

* * *

Dear readers,

I got little emotional while writing this chapter but what a good one right! Hey please review!

From:

Lavawings


	12. Chapter 12: Lucy Arrives To Save the Day

Chapter 12:

Lucy Arrives To Save the Day

**Natsu Pov.**

"How dare you hurt my daughter," I yelled I examined my daughter, she had many bruises and starches.

"She was asking, trying say that she understood how I felt," Toshi replied, "Growing up with your parents in jail and the girl whose parents put them there says she understand. I kissed her, I fell for her lie at first then I figure her out. She was trying to get me to let her escape, but my revenge cleared my mind. Your daughter is a player when comes to love. Ha. So I put her though a lot of torture to make her pay for playing with my heart."

Then Nashi mumbled, "I'll never played with… you came up with that… it was imagination… I love r…" _I knew Nashi sleep talked but she actually was listening to the conversion in her sleep and responding too. Nashi I am so proud of you__…_

"My daughter isn't a dry good lair just like her mother," I said, "Anyways there is no way my daughter would fall for someone like you!"

"Like I give two fucks about I'm going to get revenge," Toshi yelled, "Flower magic: floor of thousand thrones!" Then thrones grow on the floor, if I fell it would be game over.

"Ice make: Ice Floor," Gray yelled then I turn to see Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy

"You bastard, your torture my daughter, you made her scream," Lucy said, her eyes were glowing with anger, "I don't think I can let you live after hearing her scream like she did."

"Re-quip," Ezra yelled changing into her heaven armor.

Then I heard motion where Ryo was laying, he was awake and he moved his and pushed himself up. "You, hurt her, and made her do things that she didn't want to do," Ryo said as he got to his feet, "You mad her CRY! I will NEVER forgive you for that! Iron Dragon's Sword" At moment later, Ryo's arm toward turned into a sword and he started running toward Toshi.

"You are pathetic," Toshi replied, "You think you can beat me at own game, thats rich! Flower Magic: Thorne Arrows! " Then a bow appeared and arrows made of thorns also appeared, after that Toshi started firing arrow at Ryo. After serval shots, one of Toshi's shots hit Ryo's right shoulder and he fell. _Ryo is still to week to fight__… __Gajeel will kill me if he dies__… __Fuck__…_

"Open Gate of Lion, Loke," Lucy yelled then Loke appeared.

**Lucy Pov.**

"How can I help you, Lucy," Loke asked me.

"You see that bastard," I replied, "He tortured my daughter and now he is trying to kill my godson. I would like your help in taking him down."

"Anything for you," Loke said then he pushed his glasses back and charge toward Toshi.

"Lets go take this bastard out," I said to my husband then I pulled my wipe off my hip and charge toward Toshi with a shocked Natsu following me.

Natsu, Loke, and I kept throwing punches, magic, and kicks at Toshi but our one on one attacks were just not enough. "Our attacks, aren't working," Loke said as he panted.

"Well, I guess we'll have do a unison raid," I replied looking at the two boys who were shocked.

"Lucy, we haven't perfected it yet," Loke and Natsu said as they stared at me.

"I know but we're out of options," I answered, "Is either a Unison raid or we all die here and now with regret that couldn't save Nashi and Ryo."

"But Lucy, you are low on magic, if you that spell, you could die," Loke responded with a serious tone in voice.

"Lucy for once I agree with the lion here," Natsu said with worry in his voice, "You can't die here. Nashi would hate you because she did this to save you."

"I would die with pride to save my daughter, my godson, and my lover," I replied with tears ready to fall out of my eyes. _I love my family so much and I hate the thought of leaving them but I want to save them__… __If that mean giving up my life, so be it. If I die today, I leave with no regrets__… __After all, a mother__'__s duty is to protect her child__… _

"Okay," Natsu said with watery eyes then he turned away from me for a moment. Once he turned around, he grabbed my hands and we began out unison raid.


	13. Chapter 13: Live or Die

Chapter 13:

Live or Die

**Lucy Pov.**

Now I started the spell and I said, "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…"

_I will miss everyone if die but at least I'm saving a few lives by doing this…_

"All the stars, far and wide, Show me thy appearance," I spoke.

_This is hardest thing I had to do, making decision that puts my life on the line._

"With such shine," I chanted with tears spilling out of my eyes.

_I hope this works._

"Oh Tetrabiblos," I said as my tears start to roll out faster.

_Damn, why I'm getting flash backs…_

"I am the ruler of the stars," I spoke with nervousness in voice.

_This might be the end for me. I am sorry Natsu, Nashi._

"Aspect become complete," I said as squatted Natsu.

_This might be goodbye._

"Open thy malevolent gate," I chanted.

_I hope this isn't the end._

"Oh 88 Stars of the heaven," I continued say.

_I feel my magic running out… And more flash backs… I don't want to say Goodbye._

"Shine! Urano Metria," I yelled and then 88 spheres appeared.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade," Natsu yelled and the sphere caught fire as they raced toward Toshi.

"This is our Unison raid," Natsu and I yelled and the fire spheres were falling toward Toshi.

"Nooooooooooooooo," Toshi yelled as the flaming spheres hit him. Once the smoke cleared, I looked up to see that Tosh was unconscious and on the floor. _We did it, we saved Nashi__… __I__'__m having more flash backs, looks like it I__'__m going to die after all._

"It's over," I said then I fell to ground, closed my eyes, and smiled. _Looks, its time for me to go. I love you Natsu so much. I__'__m sorry we didn__'__t have more time together, Nashi, Natsu and everyone at Fairy Tail. Good bye, I__'__ll miss you more than you can ever imagine__…_

*TIME SKIP 3 Minutes later*

_I felt like I was just transported somewhere. I wonder where I am._ I opened my eyes and I was in Hargeon Town on a dock but it was different, it was white foggy and no one else was. "Lucy, dear," a mother voice said behind me and I turned around to see my mother, "My brave little daughter, well you're not so little anymore."

I heard her giggle and my eyes widen and I said, "Mother."

"Yes, Lucy," she replied then felt tears of joy roll down my face as my eyes widen.

"Its you, it's really you," I cried and I hugged her.

"Yes, yes it is," my mother answered and she hugged me back.

"Mom, is this Hargeon Town," I asked as I looked around.

"Well you tell me," she replied as she looked me in the eye with her bright loving eyes.

"Well it looks like it but its cleaner, whiter, one boat, and there are no crowds," I responded.

"Ah, well this your party, your after death party," my mother replied, "And congrats on having a son."

"No, I had a daughter," I answered feeling confused.

"Oh, I know that but you with child again," my mother responded with a sweet smile, "And its a boy, I believe congratulations are in order."

"You, mean I'm going to have another child," I said, " But I can't have a child if I'm dead."

"Oh sweetheart, it's because you are pregnant that can choose to live with Natsu and Nashi and birth to blond hair son," my mother responded, "Or you and your son can live with your father and me. Its your choice but by the look on your face, I think you have already made your choice."

I nodded and said, "I love you and dad very much but since I'm pregnant, I want Natsu and Nashi to meet my son. So I'm going back, I'm sorry."

"Oh my wonderful daughter," my mother said, "You don't need to apologize… I would make the same decision if I had to make it. I love so much, and it time to part ways for us to now."

My mother hugged me and kissed me on the cheek as I cried. Then I replied, "I love so much but I hope we don't meet again for a long time."

"Good bye, my beautiful daughter Lucy," my mother said as she began to fade way.

"Good bye, my loving mother," I replied then the white warm cloudily Hargeon Town fade way and everything went black. _I__'__m going to have a son, I can__'__t wait to tell Natsu and Nashi. I'm coming home everyone.  
_


	14. Chapter 14: Nashi's Great Rescue

Chapter 14:

Nashi's Great Rescue

**Natsu Pov.**

*Time Back right after Lucy's "_Death_" 30 minutes ago*

_No, No, No no no, NO! You can't be die, you helped me save our daughter and godson… Please come back to me… _Tears were running down my face as held Lucy's breathless, lifeless, cold die body in my shaking arms. "Natsu, pull yourself together," Erza yelled with deep sadness echoing in her voice, "Nashi will wake up at any time now."

"I know but Lucy," I replied as I stared at my wife's pale smiling face.

"Natsu, Nashi going to need you," Happy said as he began to sobbed.

"I know Happy but I don't think she going stay die," I said as I calmed down.

"Okay, Natsu, what do mean by that," Gray asked, I could tell he was upset because he used my name and he almost never does that.

"To be honest, I don't know," I said. Thing went quiet, stay that way for a while.

*TIME SKIP 11 minutes*

Then I heard movement from Ryo was unconscious and I realized was waking up and he was sniffling the air as he sitting up. "Why is everyone crying," Ryo asked as he got up and then saw everyone was looking as me so he came over and saw Lucy's dead body and began to cry, "No no… Why? Lucy…" Ryo lead over Lucy's body and his tears hit her unmoving stomach. _I'm not surprised by his reaction after all Lucy and I babysat him when his parents were out on a mission. But for some reason, I feel worst. I wish, this was just a nightmare I could wake from because I don't want to a single parent. I can't do a single parent thing and I don't want to._

"I'm sorry Ryo," I said and he looked me with his wet understanding eyes.

"Its o.. Ok," Ryo replied with his feelings of sorrow ringed out in his voice and he tried to get himself to stop crying by wiping his eyes with his arm but it didn't work.

*TIME SKIP 8 minutes later*

Then my worst fears were realized as I heard my little girl starting to wake up and she stretched her arms. She looked around and sniffled the air and her eyes stop on me and Ryo than she ran over and I could see in her eyes that she knew something was wrong. When she got to me, I heard her gasp than cry as she fell to her knees and laid her face into Lucy's stomach. "Mommy, please wake, please don't be died," Nashi said, I could her sobs in her voice, "Please… Mommy, I need you… Don't leave me and daddy… Please come back… Please… Please please… I'm only 13, and I need you… Please don't go… MAMA PLEASE!" After that just stopped talking and sobbed harder into her mother's stomach. _I don__'__t no what do, I bet Lucy would know what to, I__'__m so sorry Nashi, I don__'__t know what__… __I want to help you, but I don__'__t what to do. _I watched my daughter subbed and tears started rolling to down face and onto her long beautiful pink hair.

*TIME SKIP 5 and 1/2 minutes later*

Nashi and I sort of calmed down and she wrapped her arms me as we got up off ground, and we were both trying to expect that Lucy was die but it hurt. We both didn't know what do but we both were supporting each. Just as Nashi and I were walking out of the room, we heard a gasp for air and we turn to see Lucy's chest moving up down in Ryo's arm. "Lucy/Mommy," I and Nashi yelled and we ran to her and I grabbed her hand when I reached her.

"Hey Natsu, Nashi, I'm back," Lucy replied in a weak voice and gave us a weak but true smile.

"Lucy," I whispered then I kissed her to prove to myself this was real.

When I broke the kiss, I smiled and Nashi pushed me out her way as she wrapper her arms around Lucy's necks. "Mommy," Nashi said sounding like she was six again and she hugged her like she hadn't seen her in ten years as she cried tears of joy.

"Nashi.. I… Breath," Lucy said and Nashi blushed as she let go of her mother.

"S…Sorry," Nashi said.

"She is alive," a dark and hateful voice said, I look to see Toshi was watching us with a dark fire in his eyes.

"Oh.. No," Nashi said, "You wont take my family away again."

**Nashi Pov.**

I saw Toshi was watching my family and I could tell he was planning to attack so I got up and ran at him. "Flower Magic: Poison Ivy," Toshi said weakly and green vanes started to head for my parents and out ran them and got in their path.

The vanes wrapped around me, I protected my family and my lover. "Nashi," Ryo yelled, I just smiled at him as he ran to me, "No!"

"Its going to be okay, Ryo," I said, "Wendy can help me, you can make sure of that. Right?"

"Of course," Ryo replied with a weak smile.

"Good, I'm counting on you," I responded as my voice trailer off and I fell unconscious and felt Ryo catch me. _See you when I wake, Ryo._

* * *

Dear Readers,

So I wrote this chapter trying get across the pain and sorrow that all the characters. And if your worried about Cana, she was beaten' but she was fine. Plus I can't picture how she would react to seeing a die Lucy... I better stop here before I spoil the story... Anyway, I want to know what you think so review please! I love reading reviews so write one up so I can read it, thanks for reading my story! I hope my grammar and spelling are improving, I feel like they are. Thanks again for reading and if you write a review thanks for that too.

From:

Lavawings


	15. Chapter 15: Nashi's Condition

Chapter 15:

Nashi's Condition

**Normal Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 3 days*

Even though Natsu had motion sickness, he forces everyone on taking a train because he wanted to save his daughter. Natsu was still feeling sick as he and others got off the train and headed to the guild so Wendy could save Nashi.

_Flash back 3 days ago:_

"_Oh, well I got one Dragneel," Toshi said._

"_Like hell you," Natsu yelled grabbing Toshi by his shirt collar, "How long till the poison kills her?"_

_Toshi smiled evilly and said, "Eight day at the max. But it looks like she'll have less than six."_

"_We need to leave now to get to the guild as soon as possible," Ryo said then he picked Nashi bridal style._

_Then they left for the train station._

_End of flash back_

"Hang on Nashi we're almost there," Ryo said as he carried her to guild as fast as his feet would carry him. Nashi moaned in pain as Ryo carried her to guild and her legs were turning dark purple.

"Please Nashi don't leave us," Lucy said, "I haven't told you the good news yet so don't die."

"What good news," Natsu asked as he kept pace with Lucy.

"I want to tell you both together so she has to live," Lucy replied with a warm gentle smile.

Natsu raised his right eyebrow and said, "Alright." Then Lucy giggled and she sped up and Natsu followed her.

"So Lucy die but then she came back to life," Cana asked as she looked at Gray, Erza, and Happy.

"Aye," Happy replied.

"So then what happen to Nashi,'" Cana asked, she missed all the attack because one of the thieves knocked her and she only woke up 20 minutes ago.

"Long story short, she has been poison," Gray answered.

"Aye," Happy responded then he flew ahead trying to catch up with Natsu and Lucy.

"No wonder Ryo is in a hurry," Cana said then let a large long yawn, "I can't believe that Ringo dude took me out so easily."

"No worries, we were able to handle him," Erza said, "Come on lets hurry it up." Then they started to run after Ryo, Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

*TIME SKIP 11 Minutes later*

Ryo busted though the door as held Nashi in his arms. "Welcome back every… WHAT HAPPEN," Mirajane yelled as she ran toward Ryo.

"S.. She b… been pop… poison," Ryo said trying to hold back his tears.

"She was protecting us," Natsu and Lucy said as they walked in, "We need Wendy."

"Wendy," Mirajane yelled and Wendy came running out from the storage room then she gasp as she ran to Nashi.

"This is bad, get her to infirmary," Wendy said with fear edging her voice. Then Ryo carried Nashi to infirmary and Wendy, Natsu, and Lucy followed them. After Ryo laid Nashi on a the bed and Wendy began to heal her.

*TIME SKIP 1 hour later*

"I've done," Wendy told everyone, "She'll be in this coma state for a while."

"How long is awhile," Ryo asked with wet eyes as he stared at Nashi.

Wendy became nervous as she watched Ryo and said, "A month at least."

Ryo's knee bulked and they feel to the floor as tears rolling his face. "I can't hide my news for that long," Lucy said as her hand slipped to her stomach.

"What mean do you mean, Lucy" Natsu said as his worried eyes turn to her and stared her.

Lucy smiled at her husband when she said, "Natsu, I'm pregnant."

"WHAT," everyone yelled as a childish grin grow on Natsu's face. Then Lucy grabbed Natsu hand and they left without saying another word, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

* * *

Dear Readers,

I know what a way to end a chapter. I'm really sorry, I'm having a big time writers block... I probably figure it out soon... Till next, please review!

Thanks

Lavwings


	16. Chapter 16: Awake Up

Chapter 16:

Awake Up

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 1 Month and 1/2 9:51AM*

"You should have seen your dad's face when he saw the boulder of snow coming at us," Ryo said to the sleeping Nashi, "It was Hilarious. Oh man, I wish you were there."

I was watching Ryo from the door, he had done his for last month and half. "It wasn't that funny," I whispered to Lucy.

"Oh yes it was, you screaming your head off as you ran away boulder before you remember to use fair dragon magic to melt it," Lucy said with laughter in her voice, "I was rolling on the ground because I was laughing to hard."

"What do you mean by that," I asked.

"I mean that only a MORON forget what magic they use," Lucy replied and chuckled as she did so.

"I panicked, my mind was rushing with thoughts," I answered as I rubbed the back of my head and blushed in embarrassment.

"At least you're my moron," Lucy responded then kissed me and I blushed even more, "Come on lets leave those two alone."

"Why," I asked feeling a dumbfounded.

"I'm sure Ryo would like it if left, let's go," Lucy replied then she pulled me away. _I don__'__t get why we have to leave but I don__'__t have choice. _

**Nashi Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 7 Hours*

I twisted and turned as felt like my muscles were tie down. "Agg… Ouch," I moaned as I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling.

"Nashi," someone said to my right, I looked over to see Ryo looking at me as if he hadn't seen me in months.

"Ryo, where…. Where am I," I asked as I looked around.

Then he put his lips against my and I felt warmth and passion when we broke he said, "We're in the infirmary. You been in a coma for past month and half."

"Wha… What," I yelled feeling confused.

"HEY EVERYONE NASHI IS AWAKE," Ryo yelled and everyone in the guild came rushing in.

"Oh my loving daughter," my mom said and wrapped her arms around after ran a crossed to the room, "I've got some wonderful news for you."

"What is," I asked and my mothers lips turned into an excited smile.

"You're going to be a big sister," my mother replied as her smile grow bigger and bigger. _NO WAY! YES! HAPPY DANCE!_

I jumped out of bed, and everyone jumped back in surprised, and I gave my mother a big hug as said, "Yes, finally!"

"Nashi," I heard Ryo whisper because I have my dad's dragon hearing.

I turned away from mother and looked at Ryo and said, "Yes, Ryo."

"I love you," Ryo replied as he blushed as red as Erza's hair.

I walked over to Ryo while I bushed to a similar shade of red then I said, "I love you, too, Ryo." Right that, Ryo wrapped his arms my waist, dipped me down, and place his lips on top of my.

"HEY GET YOUR LIPS OFF MY DAUGHTER," My dad yelled as he stomped over, "OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

We apart and I giggled as I looked over my dad and said, "Oh dad, come off it. You and mom make out and more in front of me. So you have no room to talk." And with that I kissed Ryo on the cheek and pulled him out of room as I smiled.

After I left the room, I heard Erza yell, "WHAT DID YOU IN FRONT OF DAUGHTER!"

Then I a hud, I knew that my dad was on his as he replied, "She.. She was a sleep and well… Umm… I go carried away."

"NAATTTSSSUUU," Erza yelled then I heard a heavy hud on the door and I couldn't help but giggle. _thats what you get, dad__… __Mhahahahahahahahahaha__…__._

**THE END**


End file.
